Access to a cabin of a boat is usually accomplished by removing a series of panels. The number of panels vary from one to six pieces depending on the boat manufacturer and the model of the boat. The panels are normally made of wood or plastic and have a storage area provided after removal of the panels. This storage area could be under a cockpit seat or near a conveniently accessible locker. The panels are normally required to secure the entrance of the boat and therefore they act as a cabin door. Locking devices are normally placed at the top panel; they usually include either a hasp or a twist barrel lock so that the top panel may be fastened to the slidable companionway above.
The panel door is made of more than one solid section and is typically mitered across the top and the bottom of each section at a downward taper toward the outside of the cabin to form an overlap to prevent water from seeping into the boat cabin. The reason for having a door made of solid plastic or wood is to provide security as well as protection from heavy foul weather. The standard sailboat paneled door which allows access to the cabin is tapered trapezoidally as viewed from the front. Such a door is wide at the top and tapers inward toward the bottom and usually has a decktop that slides forward and backward to allow head room while entering. The tapered entrance also helps the sectional door panels fit in a wedged configuration.
Consequently, an assortment of door sections having various lengths are available options. Notwithstanding this invention, the standard access to the cabin is a cumbersome effort as passing through the cabin entrance requires removing each section, stacking, and then refitting the door sections from the outside or inside of the cabin. For the above reasons, the standard panel entryway is disadvantageous.
The prior art has attempted to solve those problems by several means. For example, screens, solid one-piece latches, stretch frames as well as other devices have been used. However, experience has shown that these devices are disadvantageous for a variety of reasons. First, the prior art devices are often too large and cumbersome to be portable or readily stowable on most recreation sailboats which are typically small. Second, the prior art devices often lack the capability of being easily customized to variously shaped and sized entryway areas. Third, the prior art devices often require an installation procedure that involves drilling holes and adding supports in various areas throughout the entryway area. Fourth, the prior art devices are often so complicated that they are prohibitively expensive to the average sailboat enthusiast which defeats the manufacturer's purpose to reduce the cost of the boat by not providing an all-purpose companionway for all weather conditions. As a result, heretofore, there has been no acceptable way to avoid the difficulties described above.
The purpose of a lightweight hinged sailboat door is to simplify access to a boat cabin in a variety of weather conditions. The purpose of the invention is not necessarily to replace the standard door provided by the manufacturer of the boat; rather, the removable hinged companionway may be used in conjunction with the manufacturer-supplied door depending on the weather and the user's preference. This invention gives boat owners an optional door which is lightweight, foldable for easy storage and portability, and hinged for simple cabin access. This design is useful to any sailboat owner for several other reasons as well. First, it is important to have a screen to cover the entrance to allow for the circulation of air and the protection from insects. Second, if one is running any type of heat or air-conditioning in the cabin, one must keep the entranceway closed. Third, in the case of rain, the entranceway should be closed or sealed off for protection against foul weather.
This invention provides an important convenience for anyone living aboard a boat and for anyone who may either anchor offshore during the day or night or dock to a slip and who desires to keep out flies while being able to move in and out of the cabin without the hassle of removing and replacing a plurality of standard entranceway panels. In addition, this type of entranceway is extremely useful to a person who is sailing alone while it is raining who may need to enter the cabin quickly and return to the cockpit. However, the companionway door is not designed for use in heavy seas and extreme foul weather.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the aforementioned problems in the prior art.
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a companionway having a particular dimension that is readily adjustable to conform to the desired application.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a companionway that is lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a companionway that is convenient and easy to install and remove from an object.
Still, another object of the present invention is to a companionway that is easy to assemble, disassemble, and package for convenient use and storage.